vgchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaled Al-Asad
|image = File:Khaled_Al-Asad_COD4_Remastered.png |aliases = Second Horseman |nationality = Yemeni |affiliation = OpFor |birth = May 1, 1963 Sana'a, Sana'a Governorate, Yemen Arab Republic |death = June 21, 2011 (age 48) Azerbaijan |causeDeath = Killed in Action }}See also: Khaled Al-Asad Khaled Al-Asad (Arabic: خالد الأسد) was a military commander of Yemen who seized power during the 2011 Yemeni Revoluton. He was a Yemeni general, commanding the northwestern military district and the 1st Armoured Division. During the 2011 Revolution, Al-Asad would defect to the opposition, leading the opposition forces during the Battle of Sana'a. His forces would capture Al-Fulani on June 3rd. Al-Asad would publically execute him on June 18th, prompting U.S. Marine intervention. Al-Asad would flee Yemen before the nuclear bombing of Sana'a, before being caught and killed by SAS forces in Azerbaijan. Early life and education Khaled Al-Asad was born on May 1, 1963, in a suburb of Sana'a in the Yemen Arab Republic, otherwise known as North Yemen. His family is a member of the Hashid tribal confederation. Al-Asad joined the military in 1979. He attended the Yemeni Military Academy from 1988 to 1991 and achieved his bachelor's degree and the rank of Captain. Career Al-Asad's first engagement was during the first Yemeni Civil War, on Al-Fulani's pro-union northern side against southern separatists. His action were instrumental in Al-Fulani's victory in the conflict. Hence, Al-Asad was favoured among the military's elite. He was promoted to Colonel and given control over an armoured division in 1997. In 2004, Al-Asad was placed in an influential role in the military conflicts against Houthi insurgents. He was granted membership into the Yemeni People's Congress, led by Al-Fulani the same year. In a surprising move, Al-Asad was promoted to Major General in 2010 - the youngest in Yemen to do so. 2011 Yemeni Revolution On March 18, known as the "Friday of Dignity", government forces committed their worst suppression of anti-government protesters of the whole revolution, resulting in 45 dead and over 200 injured in the nation's capital Sana'a. This led to mass defection within the military, including Al-Asad. Al-Asad found himself leading large groups of fighters, comprising of military defectors and tribal supporters. Al-Asad was one of a few Generals leading different fronts in the battle. On June 6th, Al-Asad's forces bombed and raided the Presidential Palace, with Al-Fulani inside. Al-Fulani was kidnapped by the militia, whilst the other officials that were with him were killed. An aide was the sole survivor. Two weeks later, Al-Asad publicly executed Al-Fulani on national television, naming himself President of Yemen. Over the previous two weeks, he eliminated any person he perceived as a threat to his coup, both in the pro-government and opposition camps. British and American intelligence would claim that Al-Asad had been financially and logistically supported by the Russian Ultranationalist Party, in an effort to distract western attention away from Russia. It is unknown as to what part they played in the subsequent nuclear bombing, but it is seriously implied the device was from the Ultranationalsts. Death Sometime following the coup, Al-Asad fled Yemen as U.S. Marines invaded the country. Al-Asad would not be present as Sana'a was destroyed by a nuclear device on June 20. British SAS forces, supported by U.S. Marines had been tipped off that Al-Asad was hiding in a safehouse within Azerbaijan, protected by Russian Ultranationalists. The operation against Al-Asad was successful, which resulted in Al-Asad's death. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty Category:2011 Yemeni Revolution Category:Military Leaders Category:OpFor Category:Yemen Category:2010s